Keith Wickham
Keith Wickham (born in St. Albans on September 16th, 1965) is a British actor and voice-over artist who provides voices for both the UK and US versions of Thomas & Friends. He also voices in other children's shows such as, "Angelina Ballerina", "Watch My Chops!", "The Koala Brothers", "The Secret Show", "The Mr. Men Show", "Octonauts", and "64 Zoo Lane". Voices UK * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Whiff * Dash * Harold * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Photographer (Flash Bang Wallop!) * Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Coal Inspector * The Photographer (Wild Water Rescue) * The Man at the Fire * The Wellsworth Station Worker * A Workman at Ulfstead Castle (Santa's Little Engine) * Some Quarry Workers (Signals Crossed) * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants * Gator's Driver (Long Lost Friend) * A Steamworks Worker (Long Lost Friend) UK/US * Harvey * Glynn * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Salty * Den * Norman * Stafford * Bertie (seventeenth season onwards) * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Dowager Hatt * A Railway Inspector (Too Many Fire Engines) * The Great Composer * The Maron Station Speaker * Some Rail Workers (The Frozen Turntable) * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Some Passengers (Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, The Perfect Gift, and The Adventure Begins) * Thomas' Guard (Thomas and the Emergency Cable) * The Grumpy Passenger * Bill and Ben's Drivers (No Steam Without Coal) * Father Christmas (Last Train for Christmas) * The Groundsman * The Postman * Gordon's Driver (The Adventure Begins) * Some Workmen (The Adventure Begins) * The Knapford Station Worker * Some Signalmen (The Adventure Begins) * James' Guard (The Adventure Begins) * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager (Toad and the Whale) * The Dock Manager (Who's Geoffrey?) Online Videos * Stan * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants Songs * Party Time (performed) * Away From the Sea (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) Filmography * Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001) * Angelina Ballerina: The Show Must Go On (2002) * The Koala Brothers: A Day in the Outback! (2004) * Angelina Ballerina: Pop Star Girls (2011) * Moshi Monsters: The Movie (2013) Television * Archibald the Koala (1998) * Angelina Ballerina (2001-2005) * 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2013) * The Hydronauts (2003) * The Koala Brothers (2004) * Watch My Chops (2004-2006) * Pitt and Kantrop (2005-2006) * The Secret Show (2006-2007) * The Mr. Men Show (2008-2009) * Frankenstein's Cat (2008) * Noddy in Toyland (2009) * Jungle Junction (2009-2012) * Thomas & Friends (2009-present) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * Dinopaws (2014) * Toot the Tiny Tugboat (2014) Trivia * Keith Wickham voices the most characters in the English dub. * Keith also worked with Ben Small (who voiced Thomas), in the French children's television series, "Watch My Chops". Wickham portrayed Corneil the dog and Small portrayed Bernie the dogsitter. This series was also aired in the US under the title "Corneil and Bernie". * Both he and Zbigniew Konopka voiced Ronald the Rhinoceros from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. * Both he and David Holt voiced characters in "Ape Escape 3". * He also provides the voice-over for many of the videos on the official site. In the UK, he narrates all of the official read-along apps. * Keith, along with Teresa Gallagher, Tim Whitnall, Rob Rackstraw and Steven Kynman voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". * Keith, along with Teresa Gallagher and Rob Rackstraw voice characters together on The Octonauts. * Both he and Janusz Wituch voiced Victor the Crocodile from "64 Zoo Lane" in their respective languages. * Keith along with Teresa Gallagher, Jules de Jongh and Bob Golding voiced characters for "Fleabag Monkey". External Link * Offical website Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Musicians Category:English Voice Cast Category:Narrators